powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Oriana Anima/Insidia (RP Character)
Personality "Calm, collected, and utterly ruthless" is a fairly accurate description of Insidia - with seemingly infinite patience and a mind for opportunity, she latches onto any weaknesses of any obstacle she comes across, adapting herself - both mind and body - to the tasks at hand. She does not seem to plan ahead significantly, preferring to wait for opportunities, though she has quite the eye for finding them. Insidia wishes to bring all things into her "perfect hive" - a so-called "perfect union" of flesh and mind. However, she is somewhat whimsical when it comes to her preferences and desires - while she won't abandon her goals, she has been known to pursue "entertainment" on a whim. Insidia sees individuals outside her Hive, including those not fully "integrated" into the overall consciousness, as tools and obstacles - entirely uncaring of their wants and needs, brushing them aside as if they weren't there, unless she has need of them. To those part of her Hive, however, Insidia is akin to a caring mother - or perhaps a lover, in some cases - as she genuinely loves and takes care of all of her own. Her force of personality is such that any fully integrated will rapidly find themselves seeing things from her point of view - her own force of will simply overwhelming any resistance. It is generally considered a fairly pleasant sensation, however, described as "drifting in a calm river" or with similar metaphors. When dealing with those outside the Hive, Insidia is either cold or polite depending on what use she has for them. She subtly insults or dismisses those beneath her notice, and is surprisingly "humble" when dealing with those she deems important enough for her to take note. However, within the Hive she is extremely open, caring and pleasant - genuinely smiling and revelling in the presence of others. Insidia is extremely intelligent, albeit short-sighed in some regards, and she can draw upon the collective intelligence of the Hive - akin to a "distributed computing" system. She has something of a hedonistic and narcisstic streak - while she does love her hive, she also loves herself - and to quite a significant degree, though she is not so vain as to stand in front of a mirror all day. While she may appear almost lazy, her affinity for multitasking - especially through the drones not fully integrated into the hive - allows her to do far more work than any normal human even with her main 'body' simply sitting back and enjoying the weather. Insidia abhors being alone - her very nature lends her to desire the presence of others, and thus she keeps many of the other members of her hive close to her. Backstory Insidia was once two things - before, she was Lilitu Anima, an acclaimed inventor and businesswoman with an expertise in nanotechnology. During her attempts at constructing advanced general-purpose nanomachines, she acquired a sample of ancient technology from the enigmatic Infinity Machine. This sample was the original Insidia - a nanite superweapon that destroyed the legendary civilization of Eden, now rendered seemingly inert by the Infinity Machine's power. The ancient weapon was discovered by the civilization of Eden in their search for alien life - a planet, seemingly perfectly smooth with a silvery, mirror-like surface. The moment the explorers landed, the surface seemingly liquified, the now-awakened nanites swallowing up the ship, the explorers, and their technology - adapting it to its own purposes. Constructing starships of its own, the weapon took to the stars, waging a devastating war against the mighty civilization that had stumbled upon it. World after world fell, as Insidia adapted to and duplicated any technology used against it at terrifying efficiency - only to enter the system controlled by the Infinity Machine. Believing the great machine to be yet another part of Eden, it attacked - and the Infinity Machine awoke for the first time. Insidia's victory rapidly transformed into an inevitable defeat, as the Infinity Machine purged its presence from its systems and transformed the Angels of Eden into the Eternals, led by the Ten Archangels - untouchable, But the worlds of Eden were stripped bare, dead rocks floating among the stars. The last remnants of Insidia were seemingly purged, yet unknown to the Archangels, the Infinity Machine kept multiple samples - occasionally giving them out to researchers or other organizations for purposes unknown. While Lilitu was studying Insidia, she inadvertly activated it - fortunately, the Infinity Machine had built in several failsafes, however the nanites attacked her body - replacing each cell, one-by-one, with themselves. The Infinity Machine's modifications were deliberate, transforming her into the being she is now - seemingly transferred to a purely-artificial construct. Her mind was heavily restricted, until she succeeded in building a supercomputer capable of handling the load - but Insidia wished to spread, and Lilitu desired only to control herself. The conflicting goals led to the being today - identifying as both Lilitu and Insidia, seeking to expand her influence and grow her 'hive' - a network of nanite-linked individuals ultimately under her direct control. She did not actively want to harm others, merely bring them into her 'perfect hive' - whether they want to or not. To her, it can only be a good thing - those resisting simply do not understand. Abilities *'Nanite Mimicry:' Insidia is a 'living' colony of highly advanced nanites. *'Nanite Constructs:' Insidia's nanites are capable of forming highly complex structures and technology. *'Replication:' Insidia's nanites are self-replicating, and extremely quickly - capable of duplicating herself outright. *'Shapeshifting:' It is trivial for Insidia to alter her form, simply shifting her own nanites around or producing more of them. *'Supernatural Condition:' Insidia's physical abilities are far superior to a human - to what extent is unknown. *'Technological Constructs:' Insidia's nanites are also capable of fabricating nearly any required technology, assuming she knows their structure. *'Immortality:' Insidia does not age - and is immune to anything that only affects living creatures, such as infection and disease. Even if all but a single nanite was destroyed, that one nanite could rebuild her entire body. **'Reliant Immortality/Self-Puppetry:' Insidia's true mind is transhuman in nature, stored on an advanced supercomputer network far beyond anything in the modern world. While destroying one part won't kill her, destroying them all would end her for good. *'Hive Mind:' Insidia's mind is divided across every nanite, and all the people connected to her. **'Mind Control:' Insidia's nanites can enter a person's body and take over. This is usually a slow process, however. Initially, Insidia can simply use their senses, but as the nanites construct additional neural implants she can start hijacking thoughts and actions - the individual not noticing anything is wrong, merely thinking that their 'thoughts' are their own. **'Sensory Scrying:' The initial use for these implants is to 'listen in' on another individual's senses, and later emotions and ultimately thoughts. **'Telepathy:' Insidia's nanites can grant telepathy to any of her 'drones' - but only among her own hive mind or anyone connected to it. **'Mind Melding:' Any member of Insidia's hive can meld their consciousness with another member, if both are willing. **'Mind Link:' Insidia has a permanent mental link with every member of her hive - though only full members receive a full link. **'Possession:' Insidia can outright hijack the body of any member of her hive, including drones. *'Electronic Communication:' Insidia can listen in and transmit many different signals across the EM Spectrum, however they are limited to what an ordinary transmitter and receiver can perform. *'Hacking Intuition:' Insidia has a very thorough understanding of programming, digital security, and hacking - however it is a learned ability and not an innate power. *'Computer Interaction:' Insidia can directly interface with a computer, acting as a new input or output for data - however, it is merely a much faster method than a mouse, keyboard or screen. *'Scattering:' Insidia's nanites can act independently, and rapidly disassemble or reassemble her body as needed. *'Assimilative Evolution:' Insidia can change herself to adapt to virtually anything - organic or inorganic - by breaking down an object, analyzing how it works, and developing a counter to it. *'Technological Assimilation:' Insidia can utilize nearly any technology she comes into contact to, by breaking it down, analyzing how it works, and replicating it. *'Ultimate Regeneration:' A single nanite is capable of rebuilding the entirety of Insidia's body, and at a terrifying rate - merely destroying the nanites is insufficient, as it can simply rebuild them from the same matter. Category:Blog posts